


Raising a Baby

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Babies, Child Care, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoya stops by for a visit and Reiji is just trying to take care of Takashi.





	Raising a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> More of me with Reiji in the P1 section of Ao3? Shocking (not really)
> 
> Anyway... By minor/background ships I meant the fact I tried to keep this... Somewhat vague as to Reiji's exact relationship status (or less tried and more it ended up that way, seeing as this started as a shippy idea from a friend). You can basically imagine whatever you want. Reiji/His wife, Reiji/Naoya, Naoya/Reiji/His wife, whatever else you can think of... It all works, probably? 
> 
> I'm really just rambling now and I'm sorry.

“Reiji!”

Reiji turned his head at the sound of Naoya’s voice, a frown on his face. “Oh hey, see you’re still letting yourself in.”

“Are you surprised by that…?” Naoya rose an eyebrow as he took of his shoes. “You told me that I don’t have to worry about knocking.”

“That was when Takashi couldn’t even crawl and it was easier for everyone if you just came in…” Reiji turned back to his son, who was currently toddling across the living room. “Not that I would’ve left Takashi alone anyway.”

“Oh yeah, he just recently started walking, huh?” Naoya walked over to Reiji and knelt next to him. “He’s only ten months old, right? He’s doing really good for his age!”

“Yeah, he is…” Reiji yawned. “He still doesn’t seem to like to sleep though…”

Naoya gave him a sympathetic smile before looking back to Takashi. “Hey, buddy! Where’s your mama?”

“Mama’s not watching Takashi today, Papa is…” Reiji held out his hands and Takashi moved as fast as his little legs could carry him, without him tripping up. “Isn’t that right, Takashi?”

“Papa!” Takashi flopped over into his father’s lap before looking over at Naoya. “...”

“Can you wave at Naoya, Takashi?” Reiji waved himself as his son slowly repeated the action. “Good job…”

“Hi!” Naoya chuckled and waved right back. “You have a really good Papa, don’t you?”

“No!”

Reiji frowned. “You’re being mean to Papa, Takashi.”

Naoya snorted, shaking his head. “Takashi has your brutal honesty, I see.”

“Oh haha.” Reiji rolled his eyes and pat his son’s head. “I bet Takashi just thinks it’s funny to upset Papa.”

“No!”

Reiji furrowed his brow. “Takashi…”

“Is no just his favorite word or something?” Naoya rose an eyebrow.

“One of five.” Reiji sighed. “Mama, Papa, yes, no… And… Hey, Takashi.” He pointed at Naoya. “Who’s that.”

Takashi stared up at Naoya for a minute before pointing at him himself. “N…”

“Come on, Takashi. Na--”

“Nao!”

Naoya blinked a few times before a smile split across his face. “Oh! He calls me Nao now? And that’s one of his favorite words?”

“You video call and come around a lot… And I kinda do mention you more.” Reiji cleared his throat. “He started saying ‘Nao’ after a while and basically hurls it at me as a question when it’s been a little while since you actually popped up here.”

“That’s so cute!” Naoya grinned and held out his arms. “Does Takashi wanna come to Nao, then?”

“Oh come on, don’t call yourself Nao.” Reiji shook his head as Takashi wobbled to his feet and moved over to Naoya. “That’s just weird.”

Naoya stuck out his tongue. “Says Papa.”

“That’s different!” Reiji crossed his arms. “I’m his Papa, so…”

“Seems like you don’t have a good reason…” Naoya shook his head before turning to Takashi with a smile as the baby played with his hand. “My hand is pretty big, huh? Even though your papa’s is bigger.”

Takashi looked at Naoya before sticking one of the man’s fingers into his mouth, wasting no time in chewing on it. Looked like Naoya kind of forgot that babies spent a good part of their young life teething, if his muffled yelp of pain meant anything.

“Takashi, no!” Reiji wasted no time shifting himself to pull his son off Naoya’s finger. “That’s dirty and you’re hurting Naoya!”

Takashi was not happy about his new teething toy being taken away, little wails escaping him. His gums were probably hurting, huh? Reiji grimaced, doing his best to settle his son down. It didn’t look like it was going to work.

“Naoya, can you wash your hands and get one of his teething toys from that box for me?” Reiji gestured with his head. “His gums probably hurt.”

“Ah, sure!” Naoya hopped up and made his way for the bathroom. 

Takashi continued to wail and Reiji continued to try and calm his son. Naoya couldn’t be fast enough about this, if he was being honest. Calming down his son wasn’t his strong suit thanks to, well, everything from his appearance to his aura. It’d been getting better, but… There was a long way to go.

“Okay, okay!” Naoya ran back out, moving to the box and pulling out a purple teething toy. “Will this one work?”

“Any of them will work, just bring it over here!” Reiji gestured with his head and Naoya ran over, holding out the toy to Takashi.

Takashi let out a little whine before taking it in his little hands and shoving it in his mouth. It was almost instant relief, the baby settling into his father’s arms. He was finally calming down and, well… If Reiji could avoid him crying again…

“How about we watch some TV, Takashi?” Reiji shifted his son in his arms and made his way for the small television area, sitting on the couch.

Naoya followed after, sitting next to Reiji and Takashi as Reiji turned on the television and switched to a child friendly show. It was colorful and educational enough that Reiji was sure it’d be fine for Takashi to watch. It didn’t hurt that the baby seemed to be enthralled by it, either…

But damn, was he tired. He hadn’t gotten much sleep for the past few days, probably even less than he usually got with a baby around, and… Well, it was starting to get to him. He found himself nodding off and startling himself awake, only to feel Naoya tap him on the shoulder.

“Hm?”

Naoya tapped his shoulder and gave him a smile. “Go ahead and go to sleep, okay? I can keep an eye on Takashi… I know your place just about as well as you do.”

“...I feel like you’re always gonna be around at this point.” Reiji yawned, head tilting over to rest on Naoya’s shoulder. “Not that that’s a bad thing.”

Naoya rested his head on top of Reiji’s. “Good, because you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

“In that case…” Reiji let out a yawn. “Let’s hope Takashi doesn’t start hating you at some point.”

Naoya gave a snort. “Oh come on, he’s like his dad! He’ll love me.”

“I guess that’s a pretty fair guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, a few things...
> 
> Since most of my fic ideas come from me or like... 3 or 4 friends, I figure I could try and branch out just a little bit?? And so I'm gonna say that if anyone reading this likes my writing and wants to see some sort of P1 fic... Feel free to comment about it?? And I'll see if I'd be willing to write it? Dunno if anyone would want that, but I feel I'll get more of a reply here than on tumblr or twitter or something lmao.
> 
> Second: feedback is lovely! If you don't wanna comment because of anxiety/shyness/etc, that's totally fine! But if anyone reading this is up for even leaving a small review... Please do!
> 
> Third: I'm so sorry, it's after 1am in my timezone as I post this, I have no filter.
> 
> Finally:  
> 


End file.
